The present disclosure relates to a magnetic tape cartridge that is provided with a leader pin in an end portion of a magnetic tape for pulling out the tape.
Since having a large capacity and good retainability, a magnetic tape cartridge is firmly used as a recording medium for retaining a large amount of data when performing backup or the like of a hard disk or a server. There are various configurations and standards for a magnetic tape cartridge. For example, a single reel type magnetic tape cartridge is known in which a magnetic tape is wound onto a single reel, and the reel is accommodated in the cartridge main body in a rotatable manner.
In such a single reel type magnetic tape cartridge, a member is fixed at one end of the magnetic tape in order to pull out the magnetic tape toward a winding reel (take-up reel) disposed on the recording reproduction device side when the single reel type magnetic tape cartridge is in use. When the single reel type magnetic tape is not in use, the member is anchored at a predetermined position by an anchor member that is attached to the vicinity of a tape pull-out port of the cartridge main body.
In a case of an linear tape-open format (LTO format) magnetic tape cartridge, the member attached to the end of the magnetic tape corresponds to a leader pin, and the member that anchors the member at a predetermined position in the cartridge main body corresponds to a retention clip (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-18885).